Over (Skoliver FanFiction)
by Woolanda
Summary: "I'm over. I'm over it all. I may be apart of this team but i am so not apart of yours." Also on Wattpad under the same name.
1. Over 1

"I'm over. I'm over it all. I may be apart of this team but I am so not in yours."

Lab Rats Headquarters - Centium City

"Hey Skylar." "Hey Oliver." Skylar looked at him as he walked to the couch and flopped on it. "What no compliment or wooing today?" He shook his head and glanced at her briefly, "No. You told me to not do that remember?" Skylar nodded remembering when she had told him. "Can you just give me your honest opinion? Pink or Purple or Red?" Oliver sat up and looked at the choices then stared at her, "You look beautiful in anything." Skylar cooed, "Aww. Thanks Oliver." She kisses him on the cheek and runs off. Oliver sighed and slumped down in his chair. "Oh she loves me."

Kaz walked in and nudged the boy with his foot, "What's up with you?" "Skylar kissed me." Kaz burst of laughing, "Yeah and I'm a normo. Tell fake Skylar I said hi." As Kaz was walking out Chase walked in and grabbed an apple and looked at Oliver. "What's wrong with him?" Kaz chuckled, "Skylar 'kissed' him." Chase smiled, "Tell 'Skylar' I said hey."

Oliver glared at them and got into the hyper lift and went down to train.

Skylar frowned as she went down for her daily training session with Oliver only to see him lifting weights. "Hey Ollie. You ready?" "No. I already trained. I can just watch." Skylar's frown deepened, "Come on. Just this once?" Oliver glanced at her and his cold façade faded as his expression softened. He got up and walked over to her, towering over her even with the heels on. "Yeah if you just listen to what I have to say afterwards." Skylar nodded and got in her fighting stance.

"What do you need to talk about?" Skylar said panting. "You." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Was it about my powers because I can work on them." Oliver shook his head and sat down, "Sit." Skylar sat next to him and he pulled her closed by her arm. "Have I ever told you why I like you?" Skylar shook her head, "Look Oliver -"

"Let me finish. I like you because you never give up. When it's time to save the world you think of the people before yourself. And of course it helps that you're beautiful. You were always my favorite superhero and you still are and I think it's amazing that you're alive." Skylar looked up at him smiling, "That's why you like me?" He nodded and let go of her hand, "I'm gonna go practice my flying. See you later."

"Skylar. Skylar. Skylar!" Skylar jumped at the shout near her ears. Kaz smiled from the window by the living room. "Told you shouting would work." Skylar glared at Kaz then zapped him with an electric bolt. "Ow!" Skylar turned to Bree, "What's up sister?" Bree smiled and looked up towards the sky, "You didn't like me at first right?" Skylar hesitated and then nods. Bree sighed and sat on a lounge chair and Skylar groaned. "No, no, no! It's not like that!" Bree glanced at her, "Why didn't you like me then?" Skylar groaned and sat next to her.

"I guess it's because you liked Oliver. And he liked you and he didn't pay attention to me. Remember when you came to Mighty Med?" Bree nods, "So you were jealous?" Skylar shook her head, "No. I don't think so." Bree smiled, "So why were you waiting for him to come back from his flight?" Skylar flopped back in the chair, "I don't know because he'd do it for me?" Bree nodded, "Wanna have girl talk later?" Skylar shook head and Bree nodded.

"Never mind. Can we talk after Oliver comes back?" Bree nodded and walked off typing on her phone. A few minutes later Oliver landed smiling. "That never gets old! What's up? You waited for me?" Skylar nodded, "Yeah, since you're always waiting." Oliver smiled, "Thanks. I have to take a shower so talk to you later okay?" Skylar nodded, "Okay."

"Have you ever noticed that Oliver is taller than you even if you wear heels?" Bree said as she ate a handful of popcorn. Skylar nodded, "That's why I always wear heels. Wouldn't it be cute if I wore flats and stood next to him?" Bree smirked, "You like him?" Skylar sighed and flopped on the bed, "I don't know. He's sweet but he's Oliver. He'll risk his life for me and I'll do the same for him but what do I do?" Bree smiled, "Do what your heart says."

"My heart says why? Why Oliver? Why do I like him?" Bree shrugged, "At least you admitted it. Now tell him!" Skylar frowned, "Do I have to right now?" Bree nodded, "Yeah." Skylar wrung her hands nervously and then got up. As she walked outside she ran into Kaz and she fell on top of him. He smiled, "Hey clumsy." "Hey Kaz have you seen my..." Skylar looked at Oliver and got up immediately and ran after him. He shot up in the sky and left her. She sighed and slid down the wall. Why now?


	2. Over 2

"I never did anything! He's Kaz!"

Skylar paced anxiously glancing upwards once in a while. "Skylar come inside okay. He's going to be fine." Skylar looked at Bree tearfully, "He's been gone for hours." Bree pouted as Skylar's voice cracked and a tear ran down her face and she ran over and gave her a hug. "He's okay. Come on inside." Skylar reluctantly walked inside and sat on the couch. Just as she walked inside Kaz and Chase walked in looking confused and tired. "We haven't found him."

Skylar shivered as a cold gust of wind blew past her. She frowned and cracked open an eye. She got up as she saw a figure in the doorway. She sat slowly, "Oliver?" She smiled and ran to him, "Oliver! Where have you been I've been worried." She said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head against his chest. He froze not moving before pulling away from her embrace, "I went out so what? At least I haven't been messing around with my best friend."

Skylar shoved him as hard as she could, "What the hell Oliver! We were all worried! Messing around?! I never did anything! He's Kaz! Kaz!" The lights turned on and everyone ran downstairs disturbed by the yelling. "Oliver? Where have you been man?" Kaz said as he walked toward Oliver and Oliver glared at him and shot an ice cube at him. "Okay! Ow!" Oliver faced Skylar and sneered, "I hate you. I'm over. I'm over it all. I may be apart of this team but I'm not apart of yours." He stomped off angrily leaving a stunned Skylar. She shakes with anger but she was crying.

"He can't hurt me without me hurting him." Skylar super sped up the stairs and pulled him out. "We are not finished talking! Why are you saying this?!" Oliver pulled out of her grasp and pulled her close to him, "Wanna find out how cold I can really be?" Skylar sneered and her hand lit up crackling with lightning. "Not if I singe you." He took a step back, "Bring it on." Chase held up his shield with both hands as they shot each other with their worst intentions at heart.

"Okay! We will not have any of this in here okay! We're all superheros okay! One enemy. Geez. Oliver what has gotten into you?" Oliver glared at everyone. "Nothing nothing at all." His eyes flashed a cold blue before he walked up to his room. "Oh my gosh did you guys see that?" Bree said. "See what?" "His eyes. It turned blue! Oliver has brown eyes!" Skylar shook her head and sat on the chair and began to sob. "Are you okay Sky?" Kaz questioned and Bree shook her head and gestured for them to leave.

As Kaz and Chase left Skylar cried harder and Bree rubbed her back. "I can't believe I almost hurt Oliver and he almost hurt me. Why would he do that? It's kinda obvious that I don't like Kaz like that." Bree looked at her, "Maybe he was possessed or something. His eyes changed color." Skylar suddenly lift up her head quickly in shock and whispered, "Or corrupted." Bree's eyebrows crinkled in confusion as Skylar got up and went to the basement.

Skylar pulled up the hyperdesk and looked through the Mighty Med villain database and stopped at a man. Bree walked in and looked at the man in confusion, "Who's ugly?" "The Corrupter." The man had a pink scarred face that was usually covered by a red mask and is always taken off to corrupt a person. "They say people he usually hypnotizes and the person will have different changes such as behavior and eye color." Bree gasped and nodded, "Oliver."


	3. Over 3

"What are you guys talking about? I'm fine. So is Skylar."

Oliver smiled as he hopped out of bed and got ready for the new day. He ran down the stairs humming. As soon as he walked into the living room he froze as Kaz and Chase stared at him. "What?" He said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. He walked over to the cabinet and Kaz jumped back and Oliver looked at him confused, "What's wrong with everyone?" Skylar froze as she walked in the kitchen with Bree to see Oliver.

"Hey Sky. Wanna bowl of Frosted flakes?" Skylar walked up to him and pulled his face close to hers only to see brown soft eyes. He glanced at her lips and she was hypnotized by him before she moved away. She whispered to Bree and Bree walked up to him and yanked his head down as he protested. "Hey what are you doing?!" He yelled as he yanked away from her. Chase put his shield up in front of Bree and glared at Oliver.

"Don't play dumb now. You nearly fought Skylar last night. You hit Kaz with a ice cube. He has a bruise!" Oliver's face screwed up in confusion, "What are you guys talking about? I'm fine. And so is Skylar." He said as he winked at her. Skylar blushed then shook it off quickly and sighed, "Guys he doesn't remember. Come on Ollie let's train." He smiled at her then walked with her to the hyperlift. Bree gasped as he smirked as his eyes flashed blue.

"Ollie. Oliver. Come on let's train then take a nap." He smiled and lifted his fists in a fighting stance. "Let's go." Skylar threw a high kick but Oliver easily caught it and pulled her forward. Skylar fumbled for a moment before doing a back flip out of his grip. She grabbed his hands and twisted them and Oliver spun around and ended up with his foot on her back and pulling one of her arms in a way that if little force is applied she'd need medical attention. She tapped the floor and he smiled before he sat on her back and leaned forward near her ear, "How was that?" She groaned under his weight, "Get off me and I'll tell you."

As soon as he got off of her she pounced on him landing at his waist and raised a hand to hit him giggling. He grabbed her wrists before she could hit him and easily flipped them over and sat on her waist. "Super strength." He said. She giggled and opened her eyes and her laughter slowed down as she saw the look in Oliver's eyes. She cleared her throat and he blinked before getting off of her. "Good job today. Let's take that nap." She said. He sat down and she lay her head down on his lap and he froze for a second. He relaxed after a moment and began to brush her hair softly.

Bree paced as she thought over what she saw. She wasn't crazy. SHE WAS NOT CRAZY. Bree ran to the hyperlift and rode down to Command Central. She shivered as she entered and her eyes widened as she saw the whole center covered in ice. She gasped and super sped to Oliver who's fingertips were blue with ice forming on them and he began to move his hands toward Skylar's head. "Stop! Oliver no!"

Bree grabbed the shivering girl from Oliver's grip and he looked at her with blue eyes. Skylar moaned her teeth chattering and Bree super sped them to hyperlift before closing it. She panted heavily as she ran to the living room and rested Skylar on the couch. "Total shutdown!" She yelled and the house began to power down slowly. Everything was off and she sighed in relief. She looked at Skylar and threw a blanket on her.

"Kaz! KAZ!" Bree shouted. Kaz came downstairs tripping over his own feet with his torch a light. "What?" Bree grabbed him by the collar, "Don't sass me. My sister is about to die. I'm about to kill YOUR brother. And where is Chase?!" Kaz's eyes widened as he looked at Skylar. He ran over to her and felt her forehead. "She's freezing what happened?" "I don't know OK. She was with Oliver and he was cold and were is Chase?! CHASE!" Chase came barreling down the stairs on alert. "What's wrong?"

"What happened to Skylar?" Bree groaned, "Let's discuss this later. What do we do when someone has hypothermia?" Chase nodded and scanned Skylar with his scanner, "Okay her temperature is 75 Fahrenheit and dropping as we speak. Kaz used your heat breath to a slow simmer to heat her up. Bree get her some blankets and towels. Oh and turn the control back on please." Bree hesitated but sped up the stairs and came back down with towels. "Total Reset!"

Bree watched as the lights turned back on and she gasped as she saw a figure outside. She was about to call Chase but when she turned back around it was gone. She went down the hyperlift to see if Oliver was still there. There was a big hole in the wall and she looked around the room slowly. Probably just my imagination, she thought. She turned around to see Oliver's blue eyes glaring at her. "Chase! CHASE?!"


	4. Over 4

"He did WHAT?!"

(Important A/N : Okay guys we all know Oliver's eyes are blue. Sigh. In this story let's pretend its brown OK. So no confusion whatsoever? Yah? Yaaah.)

Chase's superhearing picked up on Bree's yells. He ran over to the hyperlift and went down. Chase ran over to Bree who was standing by a figure. "Who are you?!" His eyes widened as Oliver turned around with blue eyes. He smirked, "I am Catastrophe." Then in a flash of light he was gone.

Bree sat down but Skylar holding her cold hands trying to warm her up. Kaz was still breathing on her but she was still cold. Chase paced back and forth angrily. "What is happening to my team?! Skylar is frozen and Oliver is crazy!" Bree looked up Chase. "Oliver is not crazy he's being controlled." Kaz looked at her and stopped, "By Catastrophe! That's why his eyes changed color! He kept on muttering in his sleep about orders. I thought he was talking about fries." "Fries Kaz really?" Kaz nodded, "Yeah ordering? Me? Food. I'm hungry. Go gets some fries Chase." "What?! No! We're in the middle of a serious thing!" Kaz nodded, "I know stress makes me hungry. Can't work if I'm hungry."

Chase sighed as he pulled up to the speaker. "Can I have a number one chicken snack with extra large fries." "And a Pepsi." Chase sighed, "And a Pepsi." "Anything else sir?" Bree leaned forward, "I wanna a number two. With fries and a chicken salad and two Sprite sodas with them." Chase looked at her, "Bree! That's a lot! Who's the salad for?" "Skyl- Connie. Connie!" The person in the other line cleared their throat, "Is that all?" Chase groaned, "A chicken sandwich with lemonade iced tea." "25.98. Roll up to the first window."

"Oh my gosh! You guys its the Bionic Guys!" Chase groaned as the whole restaurant staff scrambled to see them. "Chase! Bree! Where's the other one?" "Home. Can we have our food please here's the money." The girl smiled, "Its on the house. If I can have a date." "No thank you. Here." The girl scoffed as she took the money, "Rude! Just cause you're super doesn't mean you can be rude to me." Chase got the receipt and they drove up. Kaz was still warming Skylar up when she shifted. He froze. (Pun!)

"Mm." She groaned. Bree craned her neck to see Skylar and sighed as the girl all wrapped up was gaining consciousness. Chase glanced at her through the rearview mirror. Her eyes were pink. "Kaz move back!" Skylar smiled evilly before blasting a bolt out of the window into the parking lot and hitting a bystander. "What did you do that for?" She cocked her head, "I'm the good guy here. Look."

Oliver turned around swiftly before throwing an ice grenade through the window of the restaurant. "Whaaat?" "Duck!"

The grenade came hurling towards the car and Chase used his telekinesis to stop it. He threw it off the side and it exploded in the empty spot. Skylar's eyes changed back to brown and she smiled. "Thank God that's over. I hated that color." A thud brought them out of their thoughts and she looked ahead. "Get out!"

They jumped out of the car and the ice blew through the car. Skylar coughed and she stood up with wobbly legs before stumbling into Kaz's arms. "Whoa. You okay?" She nodded and something in Oliver snapped. He ran ahead to the restaurant doors and pulled them off. He shot blasts of ice behind the counter. Bree pulled the people out as quickly she could.

Chase lifted up an table with his telekinesis and threw it at Oliver. Oliver caught it easily and smirked as he broke it in half. "Try harder." Skylar sped in and struck him with a lighting bolt. She stepped in a portal and appeared behind him and kicked him with all her might. He flew forward and landed in the middle of the dining room.

He stood up and winced then smiled as he wiped the back of his mouth slowly. "This is a challenge. Aren't you supposed to say there's a storm coming or is it just me?" Skylar scowled before his face was hidden. A sudden blizzard swept in and Skylar looked around worried and afraid. A burst of heat blew through the store and the blizzard slowly disappeared. But. So did Oliver.

"He did WHAT?!" Bree walked up to the hologram and nodded. "Oliver destroyed a restaurant. But it's okay." Mr. Davenport flinched, "No it's not! A whole Mr McChikie's? That's a national disaster! Why would he do that?" "He was corrupted by a villain called The Corrupter." He snickered, "Couldn't he think of a better name?" Skylar shrugged and Kaz walked in with a phone. "I found him. He's in a subway station or something." Mr. Davenport jumped up and down, "Good! Now get him!" Kaz groaned loudly, " He removed the signal."

Chase was pacing back and forth using various computers. He groaned in frustration and everyone turned towards him. "What's wrong?" Skylar said walking towards the computer. "It doesn't make sense. He was so evil. But the commander wasn't near him." Kaz's eyebrows shot up, "Or maybe he was. Guys remember when he was mad about me and Skylar?" They all nodded.

"Here's my theory. Every time Oliver struck he was angered by something before that. I thought I saw a figure outside when Oliver and Skylar fought so probably at the restaurant, Corrupter was there too!" "And he controlled Oliver with jealousy and anger!" Chase yelled. "We figured it out!" The teens looked at Mr. Davenport before ending the call. "Now Skylar why were your eyes pink?"


	5. Over 5

"It's weird but true."

Skylar sighed as everyone looked at her, " Well... it wasn't me. For sure." "Who was it?" Chase questioned eyeing her closely. "You were out pretty long." Skylar nodded, "I know. Okay so after I fell asleep Oliver put something or said something that put me under the Corruptor's power. I was battling with my heart and head."

"My eyes were pink because I was just about to kill Chase by zapping his chip. But I fought the voice in my head and shot at Oliver who was watching from afar. So yeah." They all stared at her. "What? It's weird but true. By the way guys why were you at a McChikie's?"

Skylar lay in bed thinking. She shifted to look at Bree's capsule. Bree's eyes opened and she stepped out. "What's wrong?" "It's just Oliver. He's never been even so much as mean to me and he hates me now. I miss the old Oliver." Bree nodded, "I kinda miss him too the little snappy runt." Skylar smiled, "He's taller than you!" Bree shook her head, "Potato Patata. Whatever. Why do you trust him so much anyway? He was evil the day before and you just forgave him."

Skylar sighed, "This is like a repeat. I was evil once and Oliver believed in me the whole time. Even Kaz wanted to just get rid of me. But Oliver was there. I'll never forget that. He even helped to get my powers back with Chase by telling him my weakness. The first time I turned evil now I'm evil free." Bree smiled, "Wow. Oliver sounds pretty loyal if you ask me."

Skylar nodded, "He is actually. He's just a little nerdy quirky." Bree sighed, "What was your best memory of him?" Skylar though for a minute, "Probably in Mighty Med. When he carried me to school and gave me a name. I still use it sometimes. Connie Valentine. After the dance we were going to. I kissed his cheek in gratitude and he probably liked me even more after that."

Bree cooed, "Aww. That's so sweet. You liked young nerdy Oliver." Skylar blushed and rolled her eyes, "No. I just liked him as a potential friend. And he was. For a long time. It just hurts me to see him like that. But it probably hurt him when I was evil." Bree nodded and hugged her. "Don't worry now. Sleep okay?" Skylar nodded and lay back down. Bree went in her capsule and smiled before going to sleep.

"Skylar." She shot up in bed. She ran to the terrace and looked up in the sky. "Miss me?" Skylar gasped as oliver rushed over to her and wrapped his hand around her throat. She began to cough and gasp for air. She clawed at his hand and he just smirked. "Oliver please. Please."

"Please!" Skylar jumped up out of her sleep to see the sun beginning to peek at her. She glaced over at Bree who was snoring in her capsule. She chucked as she slipped her fluffy slippers on. "And she said her brothers snored. Ha!" Skylar walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for food. "I'm hungry." A knock brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at the window and took a step back. She shook her head over and over again. "Please no! Go away Oliver! Please!"

The brown eyed boy's face twisted in confusion as Skylar took many steps back from the window. The last thing he remembered was when he ran out after she had fell on Kaz. No it was when she fell asleep and he kissed her forehead. He pleaded with her by going down on his knees and she looked at him as she knelt down behind the glass. She stared in his eyes and he just stared back with love and adoration.

She walked out to him and sighed, "Why are you back here? You're evil." He shook his head and stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Were you always this short?" He said as he looked down at her. "Were you always that tall?" He smiled and grabbed her face softly and caressed her cheek. He began to lean down and close his eyes. Skylar close her eyes slowly but as she felt his cold breath on her lips she turned her face and his lips touched her cheek.

He pulled away confused and hurt and Skylar's eyes flashed pink as she pinned him down with his hand behind his back. "What are you doing Oliver? I gave you orders to kill her. Not kiss. Well that's okay because you can kill her with a kiss but. Ugh. Come back to headquarters weakling. Ice storm." Oliver's eyes flashed blue and he got up and nodded and kissed Skylar's cheek again and she collapsed to the floor. He flew off into the night.

"Oh my God. Skylar! Skylar! Wake up! Please wake up!" Chase ran outside hearing Bree's frantic calls and he rushed to her side by Skylar. "What's wrong?" Bree shook her head crying, "I don't know. When I woke up she was gone and I thought she had gone out for a walk or something. I found her like this. Help her." Chase nodded and got to work. He carefully lifted Skylar into the living room.

As soon as he lay her down he scanned her body. Good. Everything is normal. He checked her pulse agaon and listened to her breathing. "Nothing seems to be wrong. It's probably just shock." Bree scoffed, "Please anything that angers or shocks Skylar she beats it up and yells about it. Unless its..." Chase eyed Bree carefully as the smile fell off her face, "Unless what?" "Unless it's Oliver."


	6. Over 6

"Really Kaz?! Really?!"

Skylar moaned as she sat up. She jumped a bit when everyone in the house was looking at her. "What?" "Where is lover boy?" Kaz shot at her. Bree hit his chest with as much force as she could. He barely flinched but stared at Skylar. "Excuse him but you know him longer than we have so... Anyway have you seen Oliver?" Skylar bit her lip thinking hard, "Yeah why?"

Chase jumped, "When?" Skylar hesitated for a moment, "It was just a dream guys." Bree shook her head, "No it probably wasn't. I found you outside passed out." Skylar blinked, "Then it's true." "What's true?" "Oliver was here. He stood by the window and I looked in his eyes. He wasn't under the control then he..." "He what?" Chase pestered. Skylar flushed, "He tried to kiss me. So I turned my face then I blacked out." Kaz smiled, "Mmhm. Tell us more." Skylar blushed and shoved Kaz lightly.

"Have you located Oliver yet?" Chase looked at the hologram of , "Not yet. I believe he's high up though and closer than we think." Skylar ran inside the control room looking around. "Chase! Help!" He shut the computer down. "What's wrong?" "Kaz..is trying to -", she panted as she held her sides. "One second. Whew. Kaz is trying to kill me." "What?!"

The elevator opened and the girl ran behind Chase and he immediately put up his shield. Kaz blew fire at them and smiled. "You can't run forever Skylar." Chase made his staff and put on a fighting stance. "You have to get through me." Kaz pulled his own staff out and they began to battle and looked around confused. "Hey Skylar! Come here!" Skylar ducked and ran over to the hologram, "Yes ?" "I thought only Oliver was evil." Skylar nodded. "Yeah he is. Kaz is just mad that I ate his donut!" Chase stopped. "What?" Kaz blew at her and she blew wind at him but her shirt was burned a bit. "Really Kaz?! Really?" She yelled.

"This is my favorite shirt!" He stuck out his tongue, "Shouldn't have eaten my donut." She glared at him and as he walked off she struck him with lightning. He gasped dramatically, "My shirt!" Skylar stuck out her tongue and he ran toward her. "That's it!" He lifted her up and began to bounce her on his back up and down. "Stop it or I'm gonna regurgitate!" He stopped, "What's regurgitate?" Chase smirked, "She's gonna puke on you." Kaz grimaced and put her down quickly. He ran off into the hyperlift and shivered. "Gotta love em." Chase shook his head, "Not really . Not really."

"Relaxing time! Let's go to a teen club!" Skylar yelled as she walked in the living room. "Good idea!" Bree groaned, "I hate those. There's always a weird guy hitting on me."

"Hey whattado girl?" Bree groaned and looked around for Skylar or Chase. "Nothing boy." "What's the matter girl. Your boyfriend leave you. If he did he's awful." Bree smiled, "Thanks. Even though I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time. What's your name?" "Jerry. Yours?" "Bree. I'm with my brother and roommates." He nodded, "Cool. I'm here with my dojo. Here they come. Hey Jack, Kim!" A boy with brown hair walked over with his arm slung around a small blonde. "Hey Jerry. Who's this?" Bree held out her hand to Kim, "Bree." Kim shook her hand before eyeing her, "She looks like a girl I know. Wait. Bree Davenport? The bionic girl?"

Bree nodded and Jack gaped at her, "That's so cool. You guys have like a bionic chip right? Where are your brothers?" "One's here with me and the others are at home." Just then Chase walked over with Kaz and Skylar. "This is my brother Chase, my roommates Connie and Kaz. Our other roommate isn't here right now." Skylar looked away "Yes he is." "What?" Skylar shook her head, "Sorry. He just looked like him." A redhead and a tall dark boy walked over.

"Hey guys Eddie just ate a watermelon!" Bree's eye twitched, "Eddie? Where?!" Chase rolled his eyes, "That guy. Calm down." Bree relaxed and smiled, " 'Sup Eddie." He smiled then groaned, "I shouldn't have eaten that whole watermelon." Kaz smiled then pat his back, "I have been there my friend. I have been there." Eddie sat down in a booth and the redhead gave him a glass of water. "Who's the redhead?" Kaz asked. Bree nudged him, "Rude." "That's Milton. Believe it or not he's almost a black belt. So is Jerry." Jack said. Jerry nodded towards them.

"Really?" Bree smiled. She was about to hit him and he raised his hand in defense without looking at her. "You probably shouldn't have tried that." She smiled. "Try me." He slurped the rest of his drink and stood up. "Let's go girl." He raised up his arm as she swung at him. She threw a kick and he ducked easily. She threw another one and he caught it easily. He sent a punch to her stomach and she moved back and wiggled out of his grip.

She ran at him and slid under his legs grabbing them. She pulled him down and he stopped himself from falling using his arms as support. He flipped his legs and she gasped. She stood up and hugged him from behind and began to tickled him. He let out a string of high pitched giggles and everyone looked at him snickering.

He shrugged her off and cleared his throat, "Alright. You win. But only because of your tickles." Bree rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Jerrica." He gasped, "I am a Jerry Martinez! How dare you?" Jack laughed, "Okay Jerry. It was nice meeting you guys. You're pretty cool." "Yeah we know." Bree hit Kaz and he smiled and tickled her. She rolled her eyes, "Do you guys wanna sit with us?" Kim nodded, "Hey why the heck not?"

Skylar squirmed under Milton's scrutinizing gaze, "You know. Has anyone ever told you you look like Skylar Storm?" Kaz began to choke on his drink, "Yeah we know. She had a umm resemblance?" Milton nodded, "You even have the pink streak! You must be a comic book fan!" Skylar nodded as she slid closer to Bree, "Yeah. Huge fan of Skylar." Meanwhile Kim was looking at Bree the same way Milton was to Skylar.

"Doesn't she look like that girl I fought one time?" Jack cocked his head, "Now that you mention it she does." Bree looked back at them. A man standing in the corner was smirking at her. "Kaz." Kaz looked at her, "What?" She gestured to the guy, "You know him?" Kaz squinted, "No. Why?" "He looks familiar." Skylar slid out from under the table of the booth and snuck off to the bathroom. She breathed out and splashed her face with water. As she stood up she gasped as she saw a pair of blue eyes. "Oliver."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Okay** **guys** **I** **know** **that** **Kickin'** **it** **cast** **was** **very** **random** **and** **weird** **but** **I** **was** **bored** **and** **had** **a** **bit** **of** **a** **writers** **block** **and** **the** **first** **person** **I** **thought** **of** **was** **Jerry. I** **actually** **miss** **them** **lots. Do** **any** **of** **you** **guys?**

 **Comment** **vote** **and** **read** **on!**

 **Love** **you** **guys! *Air** **kisses* *muah* *muah* (Aren't** **I** **so** **very** **sophisticated?)**


End file.
